


圆君之愿(番外)

by Lenayiwanshui



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenayiwanshui/pseuds/Lenayiwanshui
Relationships: Kawashiri Ren/Ohira Shosei
Kudos: 1





	圆君之愿(番外)

为了偶像的责任感，两人信誓旦旦的约法三章为爱守身如玉到退休的誓言，终究抵不过年轻这该死的血气方刚。一个庆功宴结束后，借助酒精的作用回到房间在浴室里就滚在了一起。从浴缸里清醒的时候，身上那星星点点的痕迹，股间黏腻的白色液体……。好的，不明不白的就把初夜交代出去了。但是没关系，一次而已，孰能无过呢？他们再次把这约法三章提上日程，几乎要把禁欲刻进骨子里……那么第二次，是因为一晚缩在床上顶着被子一起看电影，就是那种普普通通的浪漫文艺式电影。看着里面男女主角告白后的拥吻，气氛的衬托，音乐的哄抬，再小手一拉，小嘴一亲，水到渠成，自然而然第二次就又成了事实。

最终的结果就是放弃挣扎。

但是最基本的底线他们还是坚守，工作期间哪怕是休息时间也绝对不能做什么，至少要等到公司给予正式的假期，暂时能卸下偶像身份的时候再说。

不过等到一次正式的假期可不容易，所以每次等到那时，几乎都憋的不行了，一来到他们两私下在偏僻郊区租下的公寓里见面，那都是恨不得把对方嵌入骨髓般的难舍难分，你侬我侬，干柴烈火。

这样的日子不知不觉就持续了七年，JO1的事业进入稳定期。莲和祥生也逃脱不掉这个必然的规律，步入七年之痒。这倒不是说感情淡了，向来很好。只是，七年，足够解锁各种玩法和play了，没什么新鲜感，sex逐渐变成了一种例行公事，少了激情。

莲坐在客厅的沙发上，百无聊赖的拎起遥控器指着电视机，频繁换台，但不是无聊的泡沫剧场，就是行为夸张又实属尴尬的搞笑节目，索性关掉电视，看了一眼挂钟。

已经快六点了，祥生还没回来。

假期一起在公寓度过的晚餐，是轮流负责的，今天是轮到祥生。但是按理说他早在半个小时前就应该回到了。

打个电话吧。

想着，莲拿起手机刚要拨号，眼神不经意瞄到了手机通讯录里那个金灿灿的号码。

这个是时间管理委员会的号码。莲的平行世界被打乱这件事还是让他们知道了，不过挽救及时也就不再追究太多，还送给了他们可以联系平行世界管理者的特殊号码作为补偿，以便再出什么问题可以随时联系解决。

到目前为止还一次都没用过。  
莲鬼使神差的点下了那个号码。手机接通第一声之后，就发出了刺眼的白光，那个穿着浮夸的管理者立马就出现在莲的眼前，把他吓了一跳。

"哇！竟然真的有用……" 莲不敢置信的看着管理者。

"年轻人，你最好给我个合理的，叫我来的理由。" 管理者穿着居家服，一只手捧着咖啡，一只手拿着平板，俨然一副正悠闲享受休息时光的样子。被打断娱乐时间召唤来，他可不太高兴。

"那个是什么？" 莲对他手里的平板突然有了兴趣，"管理者也爱刷剧神器？"

"这个是管理平行世界的控制器。" 管理者小抿了一口咖啡，对它的滋味很满意。"为了防止以前的问题再发生，我进行了优化，对记忆碎片的调度管理更灵活，还开发了半覆盖功能。"

"半覆盖？" 

"对啊，就比如说，我给这些记忆碎片加载半覆盖功能了之后，其他平行世界的记忆碎片再落到这里，就会与你现世的记忆相结合，可能性格啦，思考模式会变的和其他世界的记忆一样，但是会保留你对现世的认知，你以前那种情况是全覆盖，半覆盖的话，就不会因为记忆错乱对现世一无所知，做出什么出格的行为……你怎么了……"

莲听到这，突然脑洞大开两眼放光！  
这难道不是给他和祥生解决七年之痒的雪中送炭？！

"你那个半覆盖功能可以不可以用到我身上？"  
"噗！嗯？" 管理者喷掉了半杯咖啡，对莲这莫名其妙的要求感到震惊。"什么玩意儿？年轻人你是想不开吗？"

"是这样的，咳咳，我和我男朋友七年了，做的时候少了点当年的激情。要是能借助其他平行世界的记忆碎片半覆盖，改变一下角色，玩点没玩过的花样，也许重拾当年的感觉就不是梦了啊！"

你是有多会玩啊！

管理者石化僵直的看着眼里闪着金光，激情澎湃的莲，衡量了一下被再次投诉到管委会和满足他这个要求之间的利害关系，他选择了后者……

"好吧……"  
"感激！"  
"呐，" 管理者把手里的平板递过去，"时效我设定好了，你先选想要你哪个平行世界的记忆吧，再加载覆盖程度。"

莲激动的双手接过平板，谨慎小心的在这些眼花缭乱的平行世界档案里，划着屏幕选。

"哎，这个可以！" 莲指着一个档案的表头说到，"东京大学高材生，前辈与后辈的青涩恋爱，初尝禁果之夜！"

管理者差点就没拿稳手里的咖啡杯。  
尼玛这助理整理的档案起的什么鬼名字！

"呃，我再说明一次啊，半覆盖了以后，会保留对现世认知，说白了就是仍记得你们在现世的事情，但是你们的性格，和思考方式会变，就比如说你们对彼此的熟悉深度会被青涩感取代，而且你选的是初夜这一段，害羞啊，不熟练啊，摸索啊，那都有可能的……"

"过程不是最重要的，" 莲一副这你就不懂了吧，的样子，"我们从来都不缺过程，需要的是感觉。"

"好吧……你说了算咯。" 管理者拿回平板正准备要设置。

"等一下，这个要我和祥生都覆盖才有效果啊，还不知道他愿不愿意呢，等他回来问问他。"

"还要等啊，这是无偿加班吧……"

"再等等嘛，很快了，说到这个是该打电话给他催催了……"

然而，意外的降临，永远出乎意料。

"阿嚏！" 敞开的窗户外流进一股干燥的风，蹿进了管理者的鼻子里，打了个措手不及的喷嚏。

这个喷嚏打了不要紧，重要的是，管理者手里的咖啡杯精准的被这一个打颤敲在了平板的屏幕上，正中莲预选择的……隔壁另外一个完全不同的记忆上！

这一幕让在场的两人都到倒吸了一口凉气。

"你干了什么！" 莲崩溃的赶紧夺过平板一看那个被意外启动的记忆碎片，记忆档案表头上写的名称让莲差点窒息。

"快取消啊！" 

"启动了就不能取消了！"

"what！！！"

莲的大脑一片空白，机械把头转向平板屏幕，上面那几个字就是在宣告他的最后刑期。

〔平行世界记忆档案已加载完毕〕

〔覆盖程度:全 覆 盖〕

(主驾驶)

祥生手里提着刚从超市采购回来的大包小包，匆匆忙忙的掏出钥匙打开房门。

"莲一定等急了……"

刚打开门，就飘来丝丝凉意，驱散了祥生的疲惫和炎热，夏日的下午到傍晚这段时间还是很热的，想着男朋友那么贴心还提前把空调开了，挺高兴。

"抱歉啊，今天碰上高峰期堵车了，等了好久，我现在马上去……"

啪！

在看到莲的那一刻，祥生手里的袋子，它自由落地了……

他，一身黑色修长的高档西装，锃光瓦亮的真雕皮鞋，披的是貂绒坎肩。他，翘着二郎腿，半倚靠在沙发上，手里端着高脚酒杯有规律的扭动手腕，摇着里面的葡萄酒画出一个又一个半圆，眼睛里充满不羁，高傲的打量着祥生。

祥生默默的捡起袋子。

怪不得开空调，大夏天的热死你！

"你就是，他们给我送来的礼？" 莲高傲不屑的说到，伸出左手，食指朝着祥生霸道一勾，"过来。"

祥生一缩脖子满脸疑惑，翻了个白眼留下一个看智障的眼神，就走进客厅旁侧的厨房，把东西放在料理台上。

"啧，怎么调教的，一点规矩都不懂。" 莲眉头紧皱，从沙发的靠背上坐直身躯，再次低沉的说到，"男人，我命令你过来，别让我说第二次。"

这是脑子搭错哪根神经了？祥生满是不解的挠了挠头，而且这种情况怎么有一种浓烈的既视感……

"我说，你不饿我还饿呢，" 祥生一边说着还是走了过去，"你到底还让不让我做饭了……哇！"

一个精致的礼盒被莲从茶几底下抽了出来，抛到祥生手里。

"穿上。" 

"这是啥啊……女…女装？还是全套的？"

祥生一打开盒子，映入眼帘的就是酒红色的丝质晚礼服，他提起这条裙子一看，吊带深v包臀款，而且这个长度比齐膝还要再短点，底下还埋着金色梨花卷长假发，白色小巧的蕾丝内裤和一双八厘米高的高跟鞋！看的祥生不禁老脸一红。以前也不是没玩过女装play，但顶多就是穿jk制服，或者职业装之类的，也就两次。这那么露骨，那么性感，外加那么全套的还是头一次！

"你没有选择的权力。" 莲冷酷的抛下这句话。

…………看来今晚的晚饭是没法按时吃了…

"行行行…" 祥生拖长无奈的语调，"我穿…"

"就在这穿。"

"哦。"

说完，祥生就把裙子和其他物件随手挂在沙发上，开始脱掉身上的衣服。

嗯？   
这下是莲感到疑惑了。  
他不是应该感到羞耻屈辱，然后倔强不从，然后再被逼就范流下不甘泪水吗？怎么就不以为然的就换起来了！

祥生脱掉了T恤和牛仔裤，出汗量最大的背部得到解放，舒服的呼了口气，转了个身背对着莲，让他头顶上空调的凉气可以吹到热腾腾的背，降降温，然后才脱掉最后一层底裤，换上那条快和丁字裤没什么两样的蕾丝内裤。

哼，故作镇定，果然还是害羞。  
莲看到他背对着自己，刚才掌控全局的自信又回来了。巧致的蕾丝根本包不完所有臀部，露出了一大片白花花的肉肉，又很透，中间那条股缝若隐若现，两侧对称的蕾丝花纹点缀在两侧，令人浮想联翩。莲盯着那，十分满意。那个三流会所为了在红灯区有一席之地立足，去讨好他这个掌控这一带生杀大权的黑道霸主，帮派老大，而送来的这只小麻雀很不错，相当对胃口。

这个世外桃源，再过不久，将是我的领地。 莲饮下一口杯中的琼浆玉酿，邪魅冷笑。

祥生好不容易换好了全套，拖着高跟鞋扭扭捏捏的挪到全身镜前，一看，完全没有自己想象的糟糕，反而还挺好看的。卷翘的梨花烫长发把他的脸衬的可爱，但是裸露贴身的酒红色礼服又多了几分性感成熟，双腿也显的更修长，身材曲线的优势完全被勾勒出来。

虽然不知道莲是从哪里搞到的这身衣服，但是不得不说，品味很不错。

"怎么样，好看吗~" 祥生甩开长发，交叉着双腿满面笑容的转向莲，活脱脱一个名模范儿，

莲拿着酒杯的手，头一次因动摇细微颤抖了一下。

这些会所还真有手段，莲忧郁扶额，自嘲的干笑几声。这男人竟该死的甜美！

"怎么样嘛……我觉得没有很差吧。" 祥生嘟囔着回身打量了一下自己的装束。

"跳支舞给我看看。" 莲很快稳住了阵脚，霸道的下达命令。怎么能让这只小麻雀那么快尝到甜头？

"啊？跳舞？你确定？" 祥生看了看这迈不开腿的包臀裙，以及脚下那八厘米高站稳都困难的高跟鞋。

"你没有权利……"

"我知道…没有权利拒绝……" 祥生无奈的扑了一口气。今天莲到底是搭错哪根神经了啊……

祥生闭着眼睛深呼吸后，就来了一段动感十足的hip-pop！虽然由于限制，姿势特别诡异变扭！

"难看死了！" 莲怒的把手里的酒杯重重拍向桌面。

"喂！你这就过分了吧！" 祥生生气的双手叉腰，声讨他，"你可以侮辱我的人格，但你不能侮辱我的舞蹈！"

"乱七八糟的，过来！" 莲抓住祥生的手腕一把拉过，直接让他坐在了大腿上，霸总式环过他的腰际紧搂住。

莲端起桌上的酒杯，送到祥生嘴边。  
"看来还是要先给你点甜头，才会乖乖听话。"

"哎？我不想喝葡萄酒…唔！"

杯中的酒转了个弯，就进到莲的嘴里，他的手臂绕过祥生的后颈，从下额捏住两侧嘴角打开他的口腔后，立刻吻上去，将自己口中被含的已有些温热的液体镀入祥生的嘴中，还趁机用舌头在他的嘴里肆虐了一番，才心满意足的离开。

这个男人肯定已经被他的举动吓的小鹿乱撞，不知所措了，莲得意的心想。他会面红耳赤的，害羞的推开自己要逃跑，却发现根本逃不出自己的禁锢，只能无助的流下不甘的泪水……

然而并没有！

祥生确实是红着脸，愣愣的看了莲几秒。刚才那样已经很久没玩过了，突然来那么一下没有心理准备，再加上莲的动作又变的强势许多，萌生出了一些不一样的感觉，心里竟有点小兴奋，小激动！祥生身体一斜往莲的怀里倾去，歪着脑袋就靠在了他的肩膀上，巴不得就黏在他身上不走了，怎么可能还会跑？

莲仿佛被按下暂停键，定在那里。  
饶是他混迹腥风血雨的黑道那么多年，也没见过那么单纯又不做作的男人，竟还是个磨人的小妖精！

不过这酒水一下肚，祥生才发现出了那么多汗，却一直没怎么喝过水，还真有点口渴了。就把双手举向被莲拿远的酒杯，再拉回来。

"再喝一口嘛莲~，我口渴了。"   
"啧，没大没小的，"莲不耐烦的咋嘴，"叫老攻。"

噗！！！  
刚进嘴的酒全喷在莲的脸上，直接给他来了个葡萄酒脸浴。

"对…对不起"  
祥生拼命捂住差点笑出声的嘴。

以前尝试过那么叫增加情趣，但此话一出两个人都一身鸡皮疙瘩，难以接受，就没再叫过了。此时提出来，真的迷之想笑。

"我帮你擦擦。" 祥生从茶几上抽了两张纸就要擦，却被挡住了手制止。

"不用了。" 莲一把抹掉脸上的葡萄酒，冷峻。

"生气啦？我再帮你倒。" 祥生拿过冰桶里的葡萄酒，往酒杯里添了不少。

"行啊，你喝饱了是吧。" 莲瞪着再次装满的酒杯。

"我还没喝进去呢……"

"这次，该我了。"

"你…嗯啊……"

莲用手指勾住裙子细长的吊带，引着它们滑落到祥生的手肘处，上半身的大片肌肤被裸露出来。

高举着酒杯，莲将里面的酒垂下细丝落在锁骨处，浇灌着祥生的身体。液体接触皮肤的那一刻，冰凉感让祥生不禁反射性的一抖，喉咙里淡出一声喘息。酒顺着他的皮肤和肌肉的纹理纵横流淌而下，浸湿了全身，散着淡淡的紫光。胸前突起的小樱桃顶端，还垂挂着摇摇欲坠的酒水珠，逗引着人去摘下品尝。

莲满意的欣赏着自己的杰作，把空酒杯搁在一边，让舌唇贴附在这些散发着酒香的肌肤之上，一点点将酒水舔吸掉。

凉丝丝的皮肤被温暖柔软的嘴唇和舌头吸的滋滋作响，酥酥麻麻的。牙齿轻轻的啃咬，留下一点点淡淡的齿痕，视觉触觉上都舒服死了，祥生情不自禁搂紧莲的脖子，喘的可嗨了，还起伏着身体往莲的嘴里送。

"啊~这里的酒…还没舔到~"  
"……"  
"…别…别停…呃啊~"  
"……"

你为什么那么熟练！

这种超出掌控范围外的感觉，让莲很不爽，他把口中含着的小樱桃狠狠的嘬了一下，嘴唇紧贴皮肤顺着脖子滑上祥生的耳根。

"骚货"

听了这，祥生可不高兴了。

"怎么骂人啊！有你这么说男朋友的吗？"

"呵，原来你还没认清自己的身份，" 莲捏住祥生的下颚，强迫他看向自己。"你是我的玩具，懂吗？"

"昂？玩具你妹…哎！不行！"

发觉莲吻在了脖子上要给他种草莓，祥生慌乱的推开他制止。"太明显了，会被看到的……"

呵呵呵，他慌了。  
莲的迷之自尊得到了满足。

"我要让全世界都知道，" 莲狷狂一笑 ，"你是我的。"

我的天啊，这今天是怎么了，说话一套一套跟背小说名句似的！

"是是是，没说不是，但是让全世界都知道，就不必了吧……" 真知道了还得了……

"由不得你。"

"哎！别闹！" 祥生使劲推开他，"再这样我可真的生气了！"

这只小麻雀竟然还会啄人，这种不懂规矩的，必须要好好调教调教！

莲抓住祥生的手腕举过头顶，手臂环过肚子把他托起来后，往沙发上一甩，就把他按趴在了上面。臀部因为双腿跪撑的姿势高高翘起，贴身的丝裙顺势滑到腿根，蜷缩在大腿间蕾丝内裤底部的稀薄布料明晃晃的暴露在莲的视线之下。

"你干嘛啊！" 祥生被这突如其来的粗鲁一甩弄的莫名其妙又闷气，挣扎着想爬起来。莲却手疾眼快的抽下脖子上的领带，欺身压上去，把他的双手绑在一起。

"不听话的玩具，就要惩罚。"

"什么啊！下来…给…给我松开！…嗯…呃啊……"

莲的手指滑落在祥生的胯间，一轻一重的隔着内裤底部那块薄薄的丝面，挤压按摩脆弱的腺。又让牙齿在他敏感的耳朵上撕扯呼气，另一只手掌覆在他的肚子，绕着肚脐周围的肌肉一下一下的打圈。

耳廓被啃的麻麻的，被热气一喷更把这份触感的敏感度提高了不少，胯间不断被布料摩擦挤压的地方，涌出一阵一阵的快感热流，刺激着身上的器官，前端似乎慢慢起了变化，顶的紧巴巴的内裤支起了一个小帐篷，硬了，但是又被勒的难受，肚子也被摩擦的热乎乎的，又痒痒的，惹得祥生的身体一颤一颤的向后顶，臀部的软肉一次又一次的撞到莲的裆部。每撞一下，还浪叫好几声。

莲这被他勾起的邪火，几乎要把自己给吞没了，眼睛里全透着猩红。  
这小妖精可不得了！

"啊…呀……嗯啊…莲……" 祥生红着湿漉漉的眼睛转回头，可怜巴巴的索吻，照顾一下他发干的嘴唇。"…kiss…可以吗……我想要……啊！"

"搞清楚，这可是惩罚，" 天知道莲用了多大的自制力才把这股要把他按在身下干哭的冲动给压下去，绝对不能失态去暗示这只小麻雀他是多该死的诱人！莲啪的一把掌打在了他的屁股上，"你没资格跟我提要求！"

"你……啊！" 又被打了一巴掌，惨兮兮的。  
以前莲那么温柔，sex的时候对祥生的要求都是有求必应，哪里像现在这样过，刚回来就把自己折腾个够呛不说，冷酷无情无视他的一切要求，还凶他的，好好的抱抱亲亲一次都没有。

这么多年了还是第一次在床上受了委屈，心里酸溜溜的，眼泪在眼眶里直打转。

"啊！"   
这打的第三下，是真的给打疼了，身体颤颤巍巍缩成一团，委屈到极点。

"…不要…打我了……好痛…呜……"  
眼泪不争气的吧嗒吧嗒直往下掉，小声的呜咽抽泣，身体都禁不住抽抽的。

心疼了，对，这个冷血无情的黑道霸主，川尻莲，他竟然心疼了！

"啧，真是没办法。"   
他按住祥生的腰，把裙子推上去，就看到两边的臀肉都被打红了，皮下挂满了可怜兮兮的血丝。  
莲拿起桌子上的那瓶葡萄酒，倒在了祥生的尾椎骨上。液体被纯白的内裤吸收了大部分，染成淡紫色，水分又添加了布料的重量，沉沉的下坠贴附在皮肤上，顺着臀缝两侧的斜坡滑入谷底，几乎失去了遮挡的效果，几乎整个屁股的肉肉都暴露出来。而其余多出来的酒水顺着弧度流向他臀部的两侧，还有丝辣的感觉。

莲吻了上去，他用柔软的嘴唇轻抚刚才被打过的地方，舒缓疼痛，还就着其他流淌到背脊上的酒用手掌前前后后的抚摸他的背。手心和背脊的皮肤隔着一层薄薄的酒水，那感觉湿湿黏黏，很舒服又被摩擦的很热。

像被虐待抛弃后，又重新找回宠爱的狗狗一样，祥生有一种失而复得的被珍爱感，心里又想哭又幸福。

"…抱…一下…" 祥生转回头，细颤小心的轻声询问。  
莲停顿下动作，扶着他的肩膀和腰慢慢把他拉坐起来，让他侧靠在自己怀里抱着他。  
"…ki…kiss…"   
莲抬起祥生的下巴，低头吻了吻他的嘴唇。  
"口渴了……"  
莲把酒倒好，端到祥生嘴边。祥生美滋滋的捧着酒杯喝掉，又递还给他放回桌面。  
"帮我解开吧~" 祥生笑盈盈的把被绑的双手举到莲面前。

"你的要求太多了，得寸进尺。"   
我竟然会对一个玩具心软，太可笑了。  
莲又抓住祥生要把他仰面甩回沙发去。

"哎！别再扔我了，还疼着呢…轻一点好不好嘛~"  
祥生真没想到，他竟然对莲撒起了娇？还不是被逼无奈而是自然流露，心甘情愿的那种？六年前也许干过这事还行，年轻。现在都老夫老妻了，这算是回锅了一点当年热恋的感觉？

"………自己躺"   
"嗯！好~"   
这次祥生真的是又乖又听话麻溜在沙发上躺好。

这算是调教成功了吗？  
但是看着这眨巴眨巴的眼睛，满脸写着期待和兴奋的祥生，总觉得这和自己想的调教成功不太一样……

"莲~快点啦，" 祥生揪着莲的衣角轻扯了扯，"内裤被你弄湿了，都是酒，黏黏糊糊的好难受……" 

莲眉眼一皱，捏着祥生的大腿就是一掐，  
"小妖精，那么快就会勾引男人了，真是个骚货。"

噗！！求你别再说经典台词了，不然好不容易来的感觉都要被笑没了。祥生憋笑的腮帮子都鼓成了青蛙。

"湿的难受？"   
"嗯！" 祥生乖巧的点点头。  
"叫老攻，就给你脱。"  
"老攻~你最好了，老攻~"   
当年都会红着脸躲避话，现在已经百无禁忌，情趣满满，幸福度满满的说出来了还不觉得变扭！

莲赏赐了一个霸气的回应式嘴角一撇，就抓住祥生的裙子扯到腰际，露出他湿漉漉，粉粉嫩嫩的下身。夹紧的修长双腿间，被浸湿的小裤裤更透明了，支起小帐篷的性器形状一览无遗，还因为被一层湿哒哒的透明薄丝紧贴束缚着，呼之欲出却不得畅快的解放，更涩情了。莲隔着布料用手指捏住柱身，一上一下的摩擦描绘它的形状。这触感黏腻又舒服，热流不断涌向性器的根部，小帐篷被支棱的更高了，耳边回荡着的娇喘也愈演愈烈，别提多悦耳。

莲满意的扬起嘴角。  
呵，小麻雀，你迟早都是我的笼中金丝。

"哎？你别走！" 正享受着呢，却看见莲起身要离开的样子，祥生挣扎着已经被快感抽到脱力的四肢爬起来，心慌慌的抓住他，"为什么走了…我已经，很听话了啊……别走……"

这楚楚可怜的哀求语气和眼神，那简直就是在给莲的邪火添油加柴！祥生不知道，这个男人现在满脑子都在想把他按在身下干到哭着求饶！

"走？哼！想的美。" 莲径直走向厨房把祥生买回来的一盒巧克力慕斯提了过来摆在茶几上。

莲抓住祥生被绑住的双手，摆回祥生的头顶，再俯下身，勾咬住环在腿根上薄薄的蕾丝边，牙齿划过顶部的龟头和囊袋一点点的把它拨到一旁时，祥生敏感的器官被这触碰激的身体一颤，早已蓄势待发的性器刷的一下就从内裤被拨开的缝隙中弹了出来。

随后，一直被搁置在茶几上的巧克力慕斯，派上了它的用场。莲用嘴撕掉盒子上的包装膜，潇洒扬到身后，挖出一大块伴着巧克力酱的奶油，抹在祥生高耸的柱身上。冰冷的奶油落在滚烫的性器上产生极大的温度差，冻的祥生打了个冷颤。

"好凉……不舒服…，弄下来…" 祥生抬了抬跨，想摆脱这种不适的冰凉感。

"自己弄，"   
这么说着，但是莲却没有解放祥生双手的打算，他单手撑在祥生脸旁的沙发上，面对祥生的表情，自信霸道又得意。  
"不许用手。"

"哈？那我要怎么弄……帮我嘛…"  
"竟敢让我帮？哼！你真是不怕……"  
"老攻~" 祥生逐渐掌握这个游戏的要领。  
"…………张嘴"

祥生的脸上打着无辜的问号，试探性慢慢的把嘴打开了一个小缝。第一缕凉气还没来得及从大流中分离出窜进祥生的口中，就被更为高温潮湿的软物所取代，占领了祥生的口腔。

这个吻给祥生打了个措手不及，他确实想不到莲的目的是要把他亲到晕厥！真的要晕了！这个舌吻的风格和以往的莲那是大相径庭，没有交融缠绵，没有爱抚轻舔，而是压制。祥生的舌头被莲的按的动弹不得，只能任由他狂轰乱炸般的欺凌自己的口腔，撞击着每一处软肉，气势猛的要在每一处打下自己的刻印，席卷走所有一样，丝毫不给祥生任何喘气的空隙，憋的小脸通红，扬起头想要逃脱这个真空抽气机。  
但莲怎么可能会让他得逞呢。  
他拂过祥生搭在胸前的长发，在手指上绕了一圈，用包裹着一层金发的指节搔刮祥生挺立的乳尖。绒绒毛毛的头发磨的乳首痒痒刺刺的，每当挑逗到舒适的巅峰快要来临之时，又发狠按下去，愣是把高高直立的乳首按回扁平，前胸蹂躏的胀痛交叉着快感让身体下意识的蜷缩回来，顽抗的脖子也没了力气耷拉在那，惨惨的任人宰割。

就在祥生以为他真的要失去意识的时候，终于得到了解放。在凉爽的环境下，也仅仅是接个吻而已，两人个人却都已酣畅淋漓，喘着粗气，把对方的眼瞳埋在自己的深渊之中。

"有你……这么帮…的吗…" 祥生委屈巴巴的扭过泪水滢溢而发涩的眼睛。嘴上虽抱怨着，却不曾说这强硬的深吻和手法带来了完全猜不透的新鲜感和刺激，还有种血液沸腾的感觉……

"得了便宜还卖乖，" 莲握住祥生的后颈朝上一抬，"自己看。"

祥生感觉自己的视线从天花板一路直转而下最终落在了自己的腿间。

这下祥生终于知道这血液都沸腾到哪里去了。被涂满冰奶油的柱身，因为刚才激烈的深吻而动情高耸着，滚烫得呈现诱人的嫣红色。那些奶油竟由于高温融化了，变成粘稠的液状滑到根部流满了整个囊袋，又滴落在沙发上，流成了一滩白棕相间的殷稠水洼，那些冰冻的东西就这样脱离了柱身。

被强行掰着看自己造成的淫靡场景，这对观感来说确实够刺激，再加上刚才深吻缺氧的那股劲还没缓过来，看的脸蛋闷热闷热的，还晕乎乎……而且腿间更加腻滑的难受了，祥生下意识的挪挪撑撑的扭着跨躲开那滩，没想到反而把搭在腿根一侧的蕾丝内裤布料，卷成了一条细绳，扯的后面原本已陷入臀缝的布料勒的更紧了，敏感脆弱的后穴口被质感的布面磨来磨去，又带着奶油的黏腻，肠壁甬道开始反射性的收缩，想被填充填满的愿望越来越强。

莲看着祥生的满面春光，邪笑着掐住祥生的大腿根部猛的往沙发上一按，分开到最大，死死盯着这幅胯下的美景。这前后的欲望都被点着了，却只看不碰是要把人憋死的节奏啊。祥生是真受不了了，慢慢抬起被捆在头顶的双手，试探着想摸摸自己挺立许久的前端，但又被莲按回了头顶。

"谁允许你碰？" 严肃的盘问他。  
"别看着了……" 

“呵，给主人欣赏也是玩具的义务，才第一次就不想履行义务了？”  
第一次？你这不都看了七年了吗！

祥生几乎是在用哀求的语气在请求了，生怕又被莲一顿折腾，  
“不是...怎么看都行，能不能，再动一动....唔！” 可话音未落，祥生就被莲捏住下颚，要说的话也被堵在嘴边。

“我告诉你，玩具，” 莲靠近祥生的脸庞，只有一寸之薄的空气隔在他们嘴唇之间，低迷的嗓音将湿热的气体撒在祥生的嘴唇上。“你要给我看一辈子。”

这这....这种占有欲满满的台词效果在这个情境下效果拔群！一把年纪了理应不会轻易被撩动，但祥生不知道莲今天到底是怎么了，变的那么强势又霸道不讲理，经典语录一套一套，玩起play来也是一个接一个根本不给人喘息的机会。自己仿佛就是被迫卖身到狼窝，新婚之夜被蛮横丈夫强行占有的可怜小娇妻。  
想到这，祥生一个不小心就代入了角色，突然特别害羞，心砰砰怦的狂跳。虽一般来说应该是无助又悲戚，但此情此景下，汇聚在一起却诞生出一种完全相反的情愫，感动，紧张又甜蜜。

他忽然抬起头，轻啄了一下莲的嘴唇，小心的把薄唇收进上下门牙的缝隙间回抿了一下。原本就圆润清澈的眼瞳，可爱又无辜的看着莲的眼睛，越发明亮动人。

“莲，” 他笑的像朵含苞欲放的小花蕾，“我们一辈子都在一起好吗？你想什么时候看，我都给你看……” 

这谁还顶的住？！

"小麻雀，我告诉你，"  
一直整整齐齐铺在莲身上的西装，就一口气的功夫被他连着衬衫一并顺着纽扣拽开脱下甩在地上，扒光了自己汗津津的燥热上身。  
"你自己点的火，你自己来灭"

"噗，" 好不容易入情入景，欲涨情高的祥生，还是被这突然又蹦出来的经典台词给逗到了。"我灭，我灭，没说不灭…" 说着，祥生脑筋一个弯过来，突然想试着入戏。

他再次把被绑在头顶的双手缩回来靠近嘴唇，咬住上面的结带一点点扯开，眼睛却盯着莲看，充满诱惑挑逗。  
很好，这次莲完全没有阻止。

重新恢复自由的双手，紧贴腰侧顺着裙子的丝面滑到到盆骨，小指轻一挑就勾住了裤头的蕾丝，顺着大腿缓缓拉下，退出了左腿，却保留在右小腿上，飘飘荡荡的挂着，隔着它在用小腿在莲的腰侧一下一下的打着圈摩擦。  
"只不过，我点的火，可没那么好灭~"

这次，莲再没有说出任何经典台词，再没做出任何狂傲的表情，他低沉的解开皮带锁扣，抓住裤头往下一按，解放跨前那个早已被压抑难耐了许久的器物。

"我决定了，" 莲扣住一直在他腰侧不安分的腿，"干得你三天下不了床！"

双腿瞬间被高抬架到双肩上，一个炙热的东西立刻就抵在后庭口。祥生开始有点慌了。

"你不会要直接进来…等等！"  
"不等"

被火棍一样又烫又硬的性器一下贯穿未经过任何事先准备工作的后穴，吓的祥生惊叫出来，反射性的紧绷着腰一把抠住莲的手臂。这一下，甬道的壁肉突然紧张的缴紧，夹的莲都闷哼了一声。

"…嗯…太紧了，" 莲本想打一把掌屁股的，但是忽然又想起他被自己打哭过，不知道怎么的就不忍下手，反倒劝出口安慰起来，"奶油够滑了，不会痛。" 

这时祥生才注意到，刚才融化的奶油其实已经流到穴口附近了，充当了很好的润滑剂，真的没有自己以为的那种艰难的疼痛传来，只是被突然撑开还是有些涨麻涨麻的小疼。

"那轻一点，好不好…还是有点…"   
"不行"

看来这是绝对不会妥协了。

一双手探入臀部的缝隙，狠狠的朝两侧扒开，完全暴露出正被器物填满的后穴，大大减少前进的阻力，莲毫无顾忌疯狂朝甬道挺送，原本被异物突然开拓而紧绷的后穴，在这一波猛烈的攻势下，也被捅顺了，服服帖帖的分泌出肠液涌向快速进出的性器滋润着它，任凭怎么折腾还是柔软的包裹着它。

"………真…舒服…以后…只有我…能干你…明白吗？…"

此时被顶得爽到飞，娇喘连连的祥生听到这话有些哭笑不得。

以后？不一直都是吗……

"…听懂…了吗？…小麻雀…" 莲掐定这个问题，必要个回答。

"……只有…嗯啊…你…你可以…啊………" 到嘴边了却发现这荤话竟有些难以启齿，近些年平淡的老夫老妻模式哪还说过这种话。

"可以…什么？……" 莲发狠的往里死死一顶，揉捻着那些脆弱的敏感点。

电击一般的快感差点没让祥生的腰弹起来。

"…呃啊…干…干我……只有你…可以…干我……" 祥生求饶似的话语在被冲的支离破碎的喘息声中，好不容易说了出来。

"除了我…不许…接近任何人……不然…我会嫉妒…" 莲的眼底透露着祥生从未见过的暗淡情绪，"可能杀了他们……也说不定…"

我艹! 有…有点帅到飘！  
祥生颤抖着激动的捂住嘴，这是自己幻想过的台词啊！谁不想自家老攻展现一下对男朋友醋意爆棚，占有欲强势的一面？简直就是让人心花怒放的程度。

"…我不近…嗯…因为…只…哈啊…只喜欢…喜欢…被你干……" 一个激动兴奋再怎么荤的话都不扭捏。

莲听到了让他满足的最佳答案。

"很好…… " 他握住祥生因身体的抽动而像根野草晃来晃去，一直没怎么得到照顾的前端，"听话的孩子，就有奖励…"

他就着从他们连接部分带出来的混合液体，随着抽插的深度频次，有节奏的上下撸动，滑上尖端时，坚硬的指甲还总有意无意的划过敏感的铃口，这前后夹击的快感每次汇到一处都冲击得祥生以为要爽到昏死过去了，失声尖叫，抠得莲的手臂一道一道的划痕，甬道也随着一紧一松的收缩着，吸得莲也舒服。

最终两人的第一个高潮就这么顺理成章的交代出去了。

祥生大口大口的填补着空气，摸索着莲的脖子，正以为可以像以前一样，得到个事后的亲亲，结果莲根本就没有要退出身体的意思。他把粘在手上的精液涂在祥生的腹部上抹匀，看着他，又硬了……

"等…等一下…" 祥生意识到这次莲改为抓住了自己的腰，又要来第二轮，速速从高潮的的余热中惊醒。 "…让我……先…缓一缓……嗯！"

结果下一轮的挺进，丝毫没有理会他的请求就来了，顶的祥生两眼冒金星，意识都飞了。他耷拉着无力的脑袋，隐隐约约看到被挂在腿上摇的摆来摆去的内裤和脚尖的高跟鞋，感觉自己就像那它们一样无力的在空中摇摆，任人宰割。忽然又一个思维转弯，想到现在这仿佛是因为偷偷穿着暴露性感的装束跑出去玩，被极其具霸占欲和控制欲的丈夫发现，惨遭按在床上无情报复惩罚的娇俏妻，代入角色……贼刺激！结果一个血气上涌，脸红心跳，又高潮了……

"你竟然射了……" 莲的语气中带着少见的惊讶。  
"…啊…哈……对……不起……" 懵懵懂懂的好像听到责备似的话，一团浆糊的大脑一时间没能走出给自己定的人设，就下意识的道歉，"…我…我下次…不敢了……"

"…看来比我想的，进度要快得多……" 没让祥生缓上几秒，就又持续的猛烈挺进，抓着他的腰际都捏出了一片红红的手掌印。"…三天…别想下地…"

祥生欲哭无泪。就不能换个更有理想的目标吗。

整个房间充斥着浓烈的各种体液掺杂在一起的淫靡味道，甚至多到沙发都无法承载溢出边缘滴滴答答的落在地板，肉体撞击的声音回荡在耳边不知听了多久，进行了多少次。祥生嗓子都喊哑了，他从来没想过，真会被干到哭着求饶……

"呜呜…我…不行了…啊…嗯…放过我……呜…"   
"…这回的…还没给呢…怎么能放？" 戏谑狡猾的笑挂在莲的脸上，朝着早已被各式各样的液体填充，黏湿滑腻的甬道敏感点狂顶，穴口被打出的白沫都流汇成了一摊。  
"…不要了……呃啊…装不下了…满了…呜呜"

这话说出来完全造成反效果，反倒让莲更血脉喷张了。

"…你妹的……怎么又硬了……你是吃春药了吗！"  
"怎么跟老攻说话的？" 

疯狂报复。

"……啊！我错了…呜呜呜……不要了…哈啊…啊！…"   
会死的吧……

思维仍然存活的一秒内，这是祥生最后的遗言，随后就被干的失去意识，昏了过去……

"嗯！发生了什么！！……嘶啊…腰痛痛痛……"   
凌晨夜半时分，莲突然一个激灵从床上惊醒坐起来，全身上下都是恼人的酸痛，特别是腰，感觉都不是自己的了……还扒了个精光？

就在莲脑子还没转过弯的时候，隐约听到身边躺着的人窝在被子里，传来吚吚呜呜的声音。

"…呜…不…不要了……不要…呜呜……" 

莲小心的掀开铺盖在他脸上的被子，闭着眼睛说梦话呢，脸颊红彤彤的异常，摸上去还热乎乎的，两侧都是干巴巴的泪痕。

"祥生？怎么了……嗯！！！" 

看着他，莲残留在脑袋中的记忆终于转过弯回来了！一遍又一遍在他的意识里回放。

我好像说祥生是骚货  
我好像逼着祥生穿女装  
我好像还把他打哭了  
我好像说要把他干的下不了床  
我好像把他干哭了还无视他的求饶  
我好像还把他干晕过去……

那个被意外启动的平行世界记忆，档案表头上写着的名称是——

地下世界的支配者，黑道的冷酷霸主与他的宠物情人………

这是要分手的节奏啊！！！

次日  
迎着亮堂堂的阳光缓缓睁开眼睛的祥生，更要再次体会一番腰酸背痛到抽筋的泥潭。手臂被侧睡压的有些发麻，他尝试慢慢的转过骨头都快散架的身躯松一松，一扭头就看到了莲满面笑容的脸，吓的他什么难受艰辛都不记得了，蹭的一下弹坐起来，用被子死死的把自己裹住。

"你你你别过来！……哎？"

祥生仔细一看，他这是跪在床上的姿势……

"吃早午饭啦~您看您是需要意式布丁配草莓蛋糕加红茶，还是和式饭团配鱼子酱和味增汤？" 莲满面笑容的介绍着他端到床头的食物，又站起了身，"或者您要是都不想吃，我就出去给您买别的，怎么样？"

"…………我"

"对不起！"  
莲蹦了起来直接重新跪回了床上，合起手掌悔过。"我知道我做了过分的事！但是请先听我解释！"

于是莲把来龙去脉大致说了一遍，虽然去掉了他找管理者的目的以及发生意外的过程，简化成自己的平行世界不小心又被打乱了造成……毕竟不敢想象祥生知道了真相后的想法……

"啊……是这样啊，" 祥生这才明白那天回来莲为什么像变了个人似的。

"对不起对不起！" 

祥生沉思了一会，看着一直低头抱歉的莲，

"嗯…算了，这不是莲的错…"

"真的！" 莲热泪盈眶的握住祥生的双手，"祥生真善解人意！我还以为你要和我分手了…嘤嘤嘤"

"没那么夸张啦，其实……" 其实祥生没有全部承认，并不是所有部分都那么糟糕，反倒说花样百出，惊喜不断啊！要不是出这事，平淡的都快忘记对莲害羞脸红，心跳加速是什么感觉了，而且这时不时蹦出来的逗趣经典名句，不同于平时，这种霸王硬上弓式的doi方式，快乐刺激爽到升天了，就是身体不太吃的消……

"不过，我可能这几天，下不了床……" 这句话一出，又让两人回忆起昨夜的猛烈啪啪啪，都不禁老脸一红。

"咳咳…当然，我照顾你。" 

"那~先从那里开始~" 祥生欢快的指了指床头上的餐点。

这几天祥生可快乐了，天天享受着自家男友端到床前一口一口喂进嘴里的美食。为了保持祥生的身材，莲也是变着法的弄些低脂又好吃的东西投喂。洗澡的时候，祥生像个娇纵惯的小娇妻似的，被抱进放好水的浴缸里，洗好的时候直接叫一声，莲就回到浴室把他从浴缸里捞出来，抱到床上铺好的浴巾上包起来帮他擦干净。当然每次都不能好好擦，总是要嘻嘻哈哈的打闹，捉弄对方玩，没一会就抱在一块滚到床上互相亲吻对方，互诉蜜意。待身体恢复了些的时候，两人如愿以偿的在浴缸里洗了鸳鸯浴，甜甜蜜蜜的做了一次，心满意足。  
这感觉和当年初恋的时候多像！真的不要太好。

(副驾驶)

"所以你找我的理由是？" 管理者推推眼镜，疑惑的询问祥生。

上次夏季的假期就那么满心欢喜，快快乐乐的度过了，接下来就是一连串的繁忙工作，好不容易等到冬季放的新年假，和家人一起度过后，仅剩的几天就和莲两个人一起度过这是每年必做的。

"就是，那个，可不可以把其他平行世界的记忆覆盖在我身上？"

在一次闲聊中，莲还是不小心说漏了嘴。

"这怎么似曾相识？" 管理者对这对小情侣真是无可奈何，"你们又没情趣了吗难道？"

"不是，其实上次的效果还不错~…咳，我是说，上次是莲对吧，那总不能都是他在尽心尽力嘛，我也想为他做什么……"

"………上次怕他出什么问题，我还演了一把他的小弟，照着他的要求，给他买裙子买酒买衣服的，你们这是真拿我当工具人？"

"那上次，不是因为你的失误……" 祥生调皮的刻意说出敏感字样。

"行行行！我帮！" 碰上你们这对真是倒了八辈子霉了！管理者没好气的递过手里平板的控制器。"呐，选吧。"

"谢谢！" 祥生兴奋接过平板，一目十行的快速筛选，最终落在了一处平行世界记忆碎片的档案上。"就这个！" 

管理者拿回平板一看，都不禁感叹。  
"哇，你更会玩……所以是半覆盖……"  
"NO！" 祥生一脚搭在了管理者身旁的椅子上，霸气的把鼻头一搓。"既然要追求刺激，就贯彻到底。"  
"所以……"  
"全覆盖"

想到一会就能和恋人度过幸福的假期，下再大的雪，刮再刺骨的风，心里还是很暖。莲站在门前，抖掉身上的积雪，迫不及待打开门锁。

"祥生，我到了…喔喔喔！……唔！？"  
前脚刚进门，就被一把推到墙角按住一通狂吻。

窒…窒息了。  
这突然袭来的深吻，弄的莲完全没反应过来，气息也被堵的密不透风，肺部都要炸了。

"…啊，你终于来了，" 祥生眼神迷离，品尝似的舔食着刚才接吻时遗留下来的唾液，又环过莲的脖子紧紧的抱住他。"那么久不见，我好想你…"

嗯？很久吗？莲想着，不就是和家里人过了一个星期没见……害，也许是撒娇吧，果然还是小孩子~

"嗯，我也想你。" 莲回抱住他。

"无论什么时候，川尻君都那么温柔。" 祥生啃咬着莲的耳坠，厮磨着。

"嗯，我很……嗯？祥生你叫我什么！" 莲不由得心里一惊。

"啊~川尻君，你肯叫我的名字，" 祥生娇声一应，膝盖滑上了莲的胯部顶弄软软的囊袋，"太棒了~乖巧的小狐狸，就要疼爱~"

"什什……什么？" 莲差点没给打120了。  
今天祥生是吃到咸的布丁受刺激了吗？！

祥生留下一个挑逗意味极强的眼神，就把莲推到了沙发上，还因为弹力把莲颠了几下，都给他甩懵了。他愣愣的看着祥生扒开他的双腿，跪在腿间，喘着粗气，猴急猴急的帮他解开裤头的绑带，往下使劲一拽，露出了他还耷拉着的性器。

祥生呼出的热气全部撒在上面，无形的挑拨着欲望的来临。

"给我，都给我，川尻君的，全都给我……"   
"祥生，你到底……唔嗯…"

温暖湿热立刻包裹住整个柱身，祥生竟然一下子全含了进去，不断用柔嫩的舌头和齿肉挤压挑逗着柱身，唾液也因口腔被填满占据而无法储存，溢出嘴角，撕扯着银丝挂在柱身上，滴落地毯。

我的天！太…涩了！  
莲迎着阵阵从根部袭来的快感，看着祥生跪在地上，双手扶在自己的两腿旁，模仿着性交的动作，忘情的扭动身体和头颅吞吐着自己器物，还发出滋滋吮吸声。他往发烫脸颊中间的鼻梁捏了捏，想让舒服到有些模糊的视线缓一缓。

以前口肯定都互相给对方口过，但哪有今天这样一回来就被按在沙发上弄起来了！而且都是在床上随意玩一玩而已。像这样跪腿间给自己服务具有臣服意味暗示的口交，对感官也是忒大的快感和刺激！

感受到口中的器物因动情而逐渐涨大直立，祥生笑的很满足，慢慢退出口中炙热，还依依不舍的吸着龟头，脱离时还发出"啵"的一声。

祥生从地上站起来，扶住莲的双肩面对着他，双腿分开跪撑在两旁的沙发上，带着诱惑的神情凑近莲的耳旁。

"用你的东西，喂饱我下面的嘴，嗯？"

我去！太荤了！莲把烫得不受控制的脸埋在手心。  
以前就算再怎么样玩，祥生本质上还是个内敛的人，哪里说过这种荤到面红耳赤的话啊！语气还那么迷情婉转，就像变了个人…哎？变了个人？

就在莲突然想起什么的时候，祥生已经把自己的下装褪到大腿，高抬起后穴对准挺立的柱身就要坐下去。这可把莲的思绪一口气全拽回来。

"等一下！别直接来，会受伤…唔啊…太…乱来了…"  
本以为没经过任何事先准备和扩张，怕祥生伤到自己，但硬是被塞进去了以后才发现，他事先已经涂好润滑油了，这让莲放心了许多。但一想到他刚才一直夹着润滑油和自己接吻又口交……很不争气，这个认知刺激的莲气血翻腾，身下的器物又涨大了一圈。

"嗯啊~好舒服，" 祥生全坐下去了以后，爽的头部都高高扬起，娇喘吁吁的，"川尻君，果然只有川尻君是最棒的~"

"哈，" 莲环过祥生的腰搂着，支撑他有些摇晃的身体，虽然也不知道怎么就变成这样了，但是听到祥生这么大胆的称赞，还是有些小满足。"你也很棒。"

"太…好了，川尻君也喜欢我，对不对？" 祥生愉悦的像只小猫一样，舔了舔莲的嘴唇。

"啊？不是都喜欢那么多年了……"

"川尻君，果然只有你最好，" 祥生抚摸着莲的脸颊，望向他的眼瞳，"不像…别人，只想要我的钱。"

嗯嗯嗯？莲这就糊里糊涂的了。  
谁还想要你的钱？？莲默默把JO1的成员和公司里的工作人员在脑子里筛选了一遍……

"川尻君，留下来吧…" 祥生吻向莲的额头，"我养你。"

什么玩意？！！  
莲差点没惊的从沙发上跳下来。

"这，这就不用了吧…我觉得我还能多干几年……"

"我可以供你读书，供你吃穿，或者做你想做的任何事都可以~" 祥生的手指顺着莲的脖子滑落在他的胸前打着圈。

哈？？？还要拱我读书？ 再说下去，都要萎了……

"或者，或者！" 祥生像是想到了什么，兴奋的搂住莲的脖子，下身也突然收紧夹了一下埋在里面差点软下去的性器，时冷时热快把莲弄错乱了，"不是现在的关系……你做我老攻吧，好不好？"

这不都做了七年了吗？！快八年了啊！

"等等，等等，让我捋一捋……" 莲把祥生揽向自己，将他的头按在自己的颈窝里抚摸他的头发，安抚他的蠢蠢欲动。  
"哈哈，我好高兴~" 祥生满心欢喜的趴在莲的怀里，深情款款的看着他。

靠！这不就是！  
莲终于抓住了关键。他掏出了口袋里的手机，快速找到那个金灿灿的号码，但此时不宜打电话召唤就发信息！

经过前面一连串的交流后，莲明白了……

〔你是不是又给祥生弄了什么奇怪记忆！〕  
〔这回真不是……，是大平君自己选的。〕

啊？莲更加奇怪了。

〔他选了什么啊？〕  
〔嗯，是——〕

莲看到档案表头的名称，惊呆了……

家道中落被包养的贫寒大学生与妩媚风情百万总裁的二三事……

这都什么鬼啊！！怎么还会有平行世界我们会是这种关系！！！

像是打开了新世界的大门，莲才发现自己曾经想的那些都太幼稚，要说找刺激，祥生才是深藏不露，最会玩的那个……

"那个，总裁先生啊……"  
"别这样嘛……"祥生撒娇似的摇了摇莲的袖口，"叫我的名字吧……"

"呃…祥生啊，"  
"嗯！怎么了？是不是想通了要做我的老攻？"   
"一直都是…咳咳，我想说我们总不能就这样在这里……" 莲瞄了一眼他们连接的地方，疯狂暗示。

这进都进去了，肯定要做完啊，反正今晚的日程安排本来也包含了这项。

听到这话祥生的双眼突然金光万丈！

"那…我们去床上吧！" 祥生笑着亲了一下莲的脸颊，撑着腰慢慢的将甬道里的性器退出来。

这刚从温室退出来，莲还觉得冷的挺不适应，想着还是能埋在里面舒服。

"川尻君，走啦，快一点，" 祥生拉着莲的手，声音软的像小绵羊。

其实这位总裁先生还挺可爱的？完全没有架子不说，撒娇起来完全就是祥生本人嘛……

"马上来，" 莲索性把裤子全脱掉，任由祥生蹦跳着小碎步拉着他走回卧室。

"之前很多时候，你都只允许我在沙发做的，" 祥生轻快的打开卧室的门，"因为你说我一到床上就会暴露本性…对身体不好。今天川尻君真好~"

暴露本性？还对身体不好？ ……是，身体有些缺陷还是什么？

一时间，莲未能揣测到此话的深意，也没多想。  
然而，当他一进门就被祥生推倒在床跨坐上去的时候，当事人表示，非常后悔。

"…可…可以了吧…这次……" 莲无力的蠕动着苍白的腮嘴唇，挤出肺部剩余不多的空气，好不容易拼凑成完整的一句话。

"…啊哈…还…不可以走，" 满是汗水和泪水的祥生，生怕莲埋在自己体内的东西会被抽走，紧紧的夹住。"……还想…还想要…"

"不!！"

在被祥生按在床上，强行进行了数回的莲，终于明白了这个本性的意义。性欲太强了！

这个看起来勤勤恳恳，人畜无害，似乎还为情所伤过的可爱总裁，其实是一个披着天使外衣的恶魔啊！他的欲望就像一个无底洞，怎么填都无法满足，要了一次又一次，那被精液肠液汗水粘湿了一大片的床单，莲都不知道有多少是自己缴的粮……每次想退出来缓一缓，都被紧紧的夹住不给走，偏偏他的床技又好的过分，次次都被他的动作和语言挑逗的一次次站起来，惨遭搜刮……

"…别那么…快…嗯呃…慢点……" 

"…停…不了…啊…太…舒服了…啊哈……"

"救…命……" 莲的求生欲驱使着他，用尽最后一点力气，打开手机求救。

〔这个记忆的时效，还有多久啊…〕  
〔不好说，这次也是大平君自己设置的。〕

莲头一次尝到了绝望的滋味。

〔可是这样下去，会精尽人亡的吧……〕  
〔不会啊，心理暗示只要够强烈，生理也会受影响做出自我调节的，就像你看到害怕的东西，有时候会过敏一样。放心，这是记忆全覆盖够强的了，你上次不也好好的，所以说大平君不会有事的。〕  
〔我是说，我……〕  
〔………祝你好运〕

莲崩溃的把手机扔到一边，双手捂脸仰天长叹。  
真的是求人不如求己啊！

"…祥生" 莲深呼吸尽力把涣散的精气神汇聚在一起，握住祥生的脖子往下一扳就吻了上去。但仅仅就是蜻蜓点水的一吻，却让祥生把吞吐着性器的动作停下了。

"休息一下，好吗…宝贝，别做了，" 算我求你了……莲的眼中饱含着热泪乞求。  
"你是不是也…嫌弃我了……" 祥生听到这话，情绪忽然就低落，两边似乎有一对狗狗耳朵也可怜的垂了下来。"我知道，我这幅身体不讨人喜欢，可是川尻君也讨厌的话，那我……"

看着这双下垂眼滴落在自己胸前的泪水，莲觉得愧疚了。这心软软的酸酸的，每次看到祥生难过就会这样。自从在一起了以后，祥生那真就是一只快乐狗狗，就没什么会让他特别难过的时候，这还是莲挺引以为傲的事情。但是现在却把他惹哭了，不止这次，上次也是……

一边是不想让自己精尽人亡，另一边是心疼和愧疚，莲觉得自己的理性和感性在疯狂互殴，争夺最后的高地。

"对不起…我太自私了，我…我不该这样的，" 祥生抽着鼻子，用手一点点擦掉脸上的眼泪，睫毛都被泪珠弄的湿湿的粘在一起，看起来更无辜了，"完全不顾及川尻君的感受，川尻君一定不想和我这样的人在一起……"

完了完了，越来越想说出那句话了，理性啊！快阻止我！  
莲拼命做着最后的挣扎，可是终究还是被爱情冲昏了头脑，脱口而出，

"没关系的，是我不对，你想怎么和我做都可以，多少次都行……"

"真的吗！" 祥生的眼睛又恢复了神采，

"真的…"

莲僵硬的笑脸后，流着肉眼看不见的泪。

也不知是错觉还是什么，莲似乎看到祥生的笑容，流露出了一丝狡黠和得意。

"果然啊，能满足我的只有川尻君，" 祥生很快就振作回来，这转变快的仿佛刚才的那个委屈劲就没有发生过，"我一定要把你留在身边，榨干为止~"

莲几乎要一头撞向床头把自己撞晕过去。  
这真是只小恶魔啊！

好累啊……  
半夜，莲靠在床头，有一种要油尽灯枯的感觉，他望向窗外被寒风吹的摇摇摆摆的树枝，凄清又惆怅…

再看看躺在身边睡着的祥生，一副吃饱喝足的样子睡，莲无奈的摇摇头笑了。

这次爽是够爽的了，这只欲望爆棚的小恶魔说实话服务的真心棒翻了，把自己身体的优势发挥到极致来挑逗爱抚，不然也不会次次都成功的让莲动情。一要拒绝他就软硬兼施使各种伎俩，偏偏莲就是吃这套，一次次妥协了……  
搞的莲还真有种傻白甜的单纯大学生被心机腹黑的浪荡总裁吃的死死的感觉……

而且这竟然还是祥生自己选的角色……莲现在想到还觉得挺不可思议的。过了这么多年，好像头一次发现，祥生还有这么意外的一面……想想都觉得够刺激了，之前这几年本以为玩的方式够多的了，其实还不够吧~

莲隔着被子，坏笑的一巴掌拍在了祥生的屁股上磨了磨。

以后要再多开发更嗨的玩法，让祥生更多让自己意外又惊喜的一面展现多一点才行啊~~ 。

不过度还是要控制一下的，今天真以为自己差点要精尽人亡……

"…唔…莲，干嘛啊…不睡吗……"   
被这一巴掌拍醒的祥生嘟囔了几句，朝中间挪了挪，往莲的方向翻了个身又睡了过去。

看来时效已经过了。

哼哼~等明天他想起来今晚的事情，又可以拿来逗他了。

"睡了睡了。"   
莲提起被子缩进去闭上眼睛。

"…莲…" 祥生睡的迷迷糊糊的，呢喃着。  
"嗯？"  
"再…靠过来一点，冷……" 祥生窸窸窣窣的摸索着莲挪过去贴着他。  
祥生向来怕冷，那么冷的冬天即使开着暖气也不是很顶事，但是莲的体温就像一个恒温暖炉，天特别冷的时候抱着他睡总能让祥生觉得足够暖和，睡的很好。

没办法，谁让自己的男朋友那么粘人呢~   
莲把祥生轻轻拉到自己怀里，给他拍背。不一会祥生就睡着了。

还要给这只小狗狗暖身子，真是睡觉都不让我喘口气。 莲戳了戳祥生软乎乎的脸颊。

路还长着呢。  
要说有多长，也就一辈子的事儿吧。


End file.
